Faizon Love
|birth_place=Santiago de Cuba, Cuba |other_names= |nationality=Cuban-American |home_town=San Diego, California Newark, New Jersey |residence= |occupation=Actor, comedian |years_active=1992–present |known_for= |television= |spouse= |website= }} Langston Faizon Santisima (born June 14, 1968), professionally known as Faizon Love, is a Cuban-born American actor and comedian. He is best known for roles in the film The Meteor Man, Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood, Friday, Elf, The Replacements, Made, and Couples Retreat. Also, he is known for his role as Wendell Wilcox on The Parent 'Hood from 1995-1998 and Maurice Starr on BET's The New Edition Story. Life and career Love was born Langston Faizon Santisima in Santiago de Cuba and grew up as a "military brat"; he was raised in San Diego, California and Newark, New Jersey because of his father's career in the United States Navy. Love got his start as a stand-up comedian at age 15 and made his acting debut in an Off-Broadway at the age of 19. His motion-picture debut, Bebe's Kids, had him providing the voice of comedian Robin Harris, who died before production began on the film; Love offered a close vocal impression of Harris. He then had a role in The Meteor Man, starring Robert Townsend. Townsend then cast Love in a co-starring role on his sitcom The Parent 'Hood. He followed up this role with a breakout performance as the drug supplier Big Worm in the 1995 film Friday. Follow-up films have included 3 Strikes, Elf, Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood, Money Talks, Wonderland, The Fighting Temptations, and Idlewild. In 2001, Love guest-starred in the Ludacris single "Freaky Thangs" from the album ''Word of Mouf. The same year, he made a cameo appearance as a bus driver, in the music video for Lil Jon & The East Side Boys' single "Put Yo Hood Up". Love co-starred in Couples Retreat (2009), a comedy film chronicling four couples who partake in therapy sessions at a tropical island resort.[http://www.tvguide.com/Movie-News/Kristen-Bell-Kristin-26563.aspx Trio of Ladies Going on Couples Retreat] at TV Guide. October 15, 2008. Retrieved on October 15, 2008.In 2011 Love starred in a theatrical production of Our Town by Thornton Wilder, alongside Washington Wizards teammates Gilbert Arenas and Etan Thomas. In 2012, he played the role of Stringer Bell in the satirical trailer for The Wire: The Musical. In June of that year, Love started to appear in a series of commercials for the pre-paid wireless provider Boost Mobile, promoting its new 4G phones. Controversy In 2014 Love made a series of controversial Twitter comments in the wake of the sexual assault allegations against Bill Cosby. Defending Cosby against the charges, Love used profanity and racial slurs against Cosby's accusers as well as comedian Hannibal Buress, who had alluded to the allegations in a stand-up routine. In 2015 Love once again took to Twitter to defend Cosby, dismissing those African Americans who believed the allegations as "spineless monkeys". Legal issues On March 7, 2017, Love was arrested in Columbus, Ohio on a charge of misdemeanor assault. An altercation with a valet occurred at John Glenn Columbus International Airport, whereby video showed him grabbing the valet behind the neck in the baggage claim area and throwing him onto the ground and into a desk. Faizon filed a plea of not guilty. Filmography * Bébé's Kids (1992) – Robin Harris * The Meteor Man (1993) – Maurice * Fear of a Black Hat (1994) – Jam Boy * Friday (1995) – Big Worm * The Parent 'Hood (1995–1998) – Wendell Wilcox * Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996) – Rufus * A Thin Line Between Love and Hate ''(1996) – Manny * ''B*A*P*S (1997) – Tiger J * Money Talks (1997) – Cellmate * The Players Club (1998) – Officer Peters * 3 Strikes (2000) – Tone * The Replacements (2000) – Jahmal Abdul Jackson * The Luau (2001) – Hustle * Made (2001) – Horrace * Mr. Bones (2001) – Pudbedder * Play'd: A Hip Hop Story (2002) – Domino Breed * Blue Crush (2002) – Leslie * Wonderland (2003) – Greg Diles * The Fighting Temptations (2003) – Luther Washington * Elf (2003) – Gimbel's Manager * Ride or Die (2003) – David Rabinawitz * That's So Raven (2004) – Cyrus * Torque (2004) – Sonny * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) – Sean "Sweet" Johnson * The Big House (2004) – Warren Cleveland (5 episodes) * Animal (2005) – Double T * Just My Luck (2006) – Damon Phillips * All You've Got (2006) – Coach Harlan * Idlewild (2006) – Ace * Who's Your Caddy? (2007) – Big Large * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2007) – Coach (1 episode) * The Perfect Holiday (2007) – Jamal * Of Boys and Men (2008) – Roman * Days of Wrath (2008) – Cash Flow * G.E.D. (2009) – Bro. Hakeem * My Name Is Earl (2009) – Reverend Greene * A Day in the Life (2009) – "Black" Ike Smith * Couples Retreat (2009) – Shane * Life as We Know It (2010) – Cab Driver (uncredited) * Zookeeper (2011) – Bruce the Ape (voice only) * Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) – Kurtis Kool (uncredited) * Budz House (2011) – Big Shitty * White T (2013) – Anthony * Real Husbands of Hollywood (2013–2016) – Himself * Matthew 18 (2014) – Lifton Tyler * Tell (2014) – Dwight Johnson * Brotherly Love (2015) – Uncle Ron * Black-ish (2015–2017) – Sha (2 episodes) * Grow House (2017) – Rollin Reg * The New Edition Story (2017) – Maurice Starr * Ripped (2017) – Reeves * Step Up: High Water (2018) – Al Baker * The War with Grandpa (2018) * Dogstar: High School 2 (2018) References External links * * Category:1968 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Newark, New Jersey Category:Male actors from San Diego Category:African-American male actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American entertainers of Cuban descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Military brats Category:People from Santiago de Cuba Category:Cuban emigrants to the United States Category:Cuban people of African descent Category:Comedians from California